Erotic Reverie
by Upsgirl88
Summary: He spends a lot of time fantasizing about her. Dirty, disgusting fantasies. If he only knew... She does the same.
1. Chapter 1

He knew better than to think about her in public like that. But the dirty little fantasies were often what got him through the day. They were all disgusting, inappropriate and usually completely perverted. Every once in awhile he got slightly realistic and dreamt up a more romantic encounter, but the great thing about fantasies was that there were no boundaries.

When she walked out of the house in that outfit, that horrible outfit, his dick instantly got hard. Carol wasn't that much older than him, only a few years, but the damn light blue, granny cardigan was giving him some serious MILF thoughts.

She was saying something about him taking a shower and hosing him down. Did she have any idea what her voice did to him? Especially when he was already thinking about what he'd like to do to her. Now here she was being flirty and making him even more aroused than any man should be in public.

He turned and watched her butt as she walked away. "You look ridiculous," he called out. She didn't answer, just kept going, that sweet ass swaying as she walked. Daryl started to stroke his crossbow slowly, cleaning it, but at the same time he was subconsciously mimicking a private male act as his mind drifted off - - -

 _Carol walked out the door onto the front porch and he looked up. Daryl almost dropped his weapon when his mind registered the sight before him. He stared at her bare feet and his eyes swept slowly up her body. Her legs were exposed almost all the way to the top before he finally caught a glimpse of blue wool. He took the rest of her in quickly and realized Carol was wearing nothing but the blue sweater._

" _You busy?" she asked, taking a step towards him. Her ass was half exposed, the sweater wasn't long enough to cover all of it, so when she walked he could see a peek of the little round bulge of flesh he'd always wanted to squeeze - or lick - or bite._

" _Um," there was a lump in his throat that was growing like the lump in his pants. "Uh," he tried again. "Should you be out here? Like that?" Daryl looked around but the town was oddly deserted at the moment._

 _Carol fondled her breasts through the sweater, making it very obvious she was also braless. "Deanna called a town meeting." She moved between his legs and lifted the crossbow from his hands. When she turned and bent over to set it down Daryl felt a ripple of desire race through his body, culminating at his cock, making it twitch. Her hips were wide and her ass was a thing of absolute perfection. Daryl had seen an ass or two in his life, in all honesty there were a lot of stripper asses in his comparison chart, but none could hold a candle to the one on display mere inches away from him._

 _He tried not to be audible with his disappointment when she stood up. "You shower yet?" she asked, undoing the top two buttons of her sweater. Daryl shook his head. "Good, I like dirty boys," she purred. "And I want to be fucked. Now." She had a look in her eyes that basically said 'you fuck me now or you die' and it was so sexy he could have sat in a corner whimpering._

 _Daryl reached out and ripped open the sweater, then let it fall off her shoulders and arms. She was naked. This beautiful sexy creature stood before him, begging with her eyes to be fucked hard. Her tits were perfect little perky things, even better than he'd imagined. So many times he'd jacked off while imagining he was blowing hot cum all over those titties, and now he knew what they looked like - for next time. Or maybe this wasn't just a one time thing. Maybe he wouldn't have to furiously rub one out because he'd spent too long thinking about her anymore. Maybe her pussy would be there anytime he wanted it from then on. Or maybe not. Daryl decided he better not take too long to think about it or she might find someone else to give her what she wanted._

" _What are you waiting for?" she snapped. "I told you back in Atlanta that you're a man now. Don't tell me I was wrong? Show me what you've got." One of the biggest changes he'd seen in Carol was that she didn't pull any punches anymore. She knew what she wanted and she didn't need anyone's permission to take it, or do it. Her sights were set firmly on his dick and who was he to not give Carol exactly what she wanted?_

 _Daryl jumped down off the railing and moved around behind her. With one hand he undid his belt and pants, letting them drop to the ground. At the same time he moved her into position with the other hand, bending her over at the waist. Carol reached out and grabbed the railing for support and she waited. He shoved a hand inside his tattered underwear and pulled out his dick. Going for months on end without sex, only masturbation, meant he got an instant hard on practically every time he saw her - even when she was fully clothed. It wasn't surprising that his erection was full blown, raging and pulsing in his hand as he stared at her. He could see her anus and had to resist the urge to just shove his dick up her ass. Maybe next time, Daryl thought, letting his eyes move just a little lower._

 _Carol was getting impatient. "Fuck me already," she said, giving him a dirty look over her shoulder. Daryl reached out and spread her lips with his thumb and forefinger, exposing the wet, darker flesh inside. It had been so long since he'd tasted a woman. He could have dropped to his knees and buried his face between her ass cheeks, but he was scared he might piss her off. Carol wanted dick. She wanted her pussy filled with rock hard cock._

 _Daryl spread her wider and shoved a couple fingers up inside her. He could feel her slick, hot, slippery juices on his fingers. He withdrew and lifted them one at a time to his mouth, sucking off her delightful liquid. Carol was watching him, clearly turned on by what she was seeing._

 _The taste of her, the look on her face, the smell of sex swirling around him - it was dizzying, but Daryl fought off the shakiness, grabbed his erection and guided the tip inside her. He squeezed around the base of his dick and watched the veins bulge, before letting go and shoving all the way inside her in one swift motion with a little grunt._

 _She was so tight, wrapped around his cock, and so wet, just like he'd imagined she would be. Daryl could still taste her inside his mouth, sweet and unique, and something he knew he would crave more of. He closed his eyes and focussed even more on how it felt as he started to move his hips, pulling back and pushing deep, giving Carol what she'd been begging for. He sped up and could feel his balls getting tight already so he slowed again, pushing so deep into her it drew Carol up onto her tiptoes._

 _Suddenly something caught his attention and his eyes snapped open when a familiar voice spoke. "Daryl? Daryl? What are you doing?"_

"Daryl? What are you doing?" The fantasy evaporated. Cockblocked even in his dreams. Rick was giving him a strange look.

Daryl jumped down from his perch on the edge of the porch and quickly brushed by Rick, heading inside the house. "I was just headed for the shower," he called back.

He made a beeline for the bathroom and quickly shut the door, locking himself inside. Fuck, I really need to stop doing that, Daryl thought. No way he was ever going to stop fantasizing about Carol, but he really needed to make better choices as to when and where his fantasies were occurring.

Daryl stripped off his clothes and wrapped a hand around his stiff cock, sliding it up and down a few times. Might as well finish this off, he thought, stepping into the shower for the first time in weeks. Getting right back into his fantasy Daryl decided it might have been the best shower he'd ever had - alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol heard the roar of his bike firing up and went to the window to peek out. Daryl was getting ready to go on a scouting trip with Aaron for a few days. He'd said goodbye earlier and she'd given him a batch of cookies to take with him.

Before heading to the window she was in the kitchen cleaning up while the venison meatloaf she was making baked in the oven. Daryl and Heath had brought back a deer the other day. They were fortunate enough to have a young man living in Alexandria who had worked with a butcher before the turn and was able to make several cuts of meat, including ground venison and even sausages.

Sausages. The damn phallic properties of a sausage and seeing Daryl on that bike were creating some very explicit thoughts and images in her mind. She leaned on the window frame. She had some time to kill. No one was around. Why not let her mind wander for a few minutes?

 _The door flung open and Daryl marched into the kitchen. He strode over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you're comin' with me."_

" _But, what? Where are we going?" Carol gasped, jogging to keep up with him._

 _He gave her a look that made her knees weak. "We're going for a ride."_

" _I thought you and Aaron were heading out," Carol replied. They made their way to the motorcycle, waiting by the gates._

" _We are, once me and you get back." His eyes bore into hers and Carol struggled to breathe. He'd never looked at her quite like that before, but there was no mistaking his intent. "Told him there was something I had to take care of first." A little smile broke out on his face, "Turns out it's not something, but someone."_

 _He started the bike and climbed on. Carol listened to the loud roar of the motor and she shivered. He didn't have to ask her twice, she'd dreamed of climbing on the back of his bike since the last time she'd done it back when they left the farm. She swung her leg over and got on behind him. Immediately she was struck by the vibrations coming from the seat. His old bike was in better shape, this one rode rougher, but as they took off Carol realized she liked it rough. She wrapped her arms around his body, pressing herself against his back and spread her legs just a little wider. Carol planned on enjoying the vibrations as long as they lasted._

 _She came up with another idea once they got going. Why not tease him a little bit? Might make things even more exciting when he finally pulled over. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest a few times, then moved to his thighs, drawing her hands up towards his hips and then back down to his knees. She could feel his leg move as he shifted gears and sped up._

 _Carol took a moment to enjoy the rumbling that had her clit feeling like she'd finally found her vibrator again. She had no idea riding a motorcycle could get her so hot and bothered, though it likely had much more to do with who she was riding with and what he had made explicitly clear was going to happen when he finally pulled that bike over. When will that be? Carol wondered._

 _Soon. It needs to be soon and she knew exactly how to make that happen. Carol drew a hand up the inside of his leg and stopped right in the middle, giving him a full handed squeeze. The bike wobbled slightly and she chuckled against his back, while starting to rub him, up and down, kneading, while keeping her body pressed tightly to him. He still wasn't pulling over so Carol got a little bolder. She lifted his shirt and placed her other hand on his bare stomach, moving lower until the tips of her fingers were inside his pants and she could feel the head of his cock. It was quite amusing how quickly Daryl turned off the road and headed into the woods._

Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. Well shit, Carol thought, rushing over to the oven to stop the timer. Just when things were about to get good. Carol checked the meatloaf and realized with a wave of relief that she hadn't given it enough time. She reset the timer and closed the oven, moving back to the window again.

Daryl would be so surprised if he ever knew the raunchy thoughts she had about him. Carol's fantasies were sometimes very sweet and romantic, but other times, like this one was about to be - they were very naughty. Carol may not have actually experienced a lot sexually, but she was far from a prude. She had flipped through Ed's dirty magazines. She'd seen the porn he watched. She could remember being so envious of the women in those movies, wishing she had a man who would do those things to her. She still didn't have a man, but she had her fantasies and these days Daryl was always the one who was in them.

With a stirring low in her belly she picked the fantasy up again, skipping ahead just a bit.

 _Daryl propped the bike up with the center stand as Carol turned to look around the woods, even though there was really nothing to see but shrubs and trees in all directions. She wasn't even sure how they'd got the bike in this far safely._

 _Without turning she knew Daryl was moving up behind her. He reached his arms around her body and cupped her breasts. He spoke, low and sultry in her ear, "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" If there was one thing that turned her on like no other it was dirty talk. "I think you want to be fucked. Am I right?" he growled, as he squeezed her breasts hard. It hurt, but it hurt in a good way that made her want her tits squeezed even harder and her nipples pinched. "You want my dick in you? Is your pussy wet for me?" Carol groaned, yes, yes it is, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't speak. Was this really happening? Daryl spun her. "Take off your clothes," he ordered._

 _Carol smiled and started to unbutton her shirt. She liked the way he was taking control, even though control wasn't something she relinquished easily anymore. But she did have a request that she told him once she was standing completely naked before him. Her bare feet were squishing in the damp ground but she didn't care. "I want to be on the bike," Carol said, feeling her body respond to the way his eyes were boring into hers. Even looking directly at him she knew he was undoing his belt._

" _Climb on," he instructed her. "Like you're gonna drive." Carol slipped a leg over the seat and carefully got on the bike. The next thing she knew Daryl was getting on behind her, still wearing a shirt, but the rest was off. She could feel his dick brush her ass as he leaned forward._

" _What are you doing?" Carol asked._

" _Gotta start it up." His lips were beside her ear again. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the way the bike was vibrating between your legs while we were riding." He started it up. "Now you can enjoy that while I fuck your pussy." He reached down and grabbed her ass, squeezing it and urging her forward. "Lean up on the handlebars." Carol moved forward and got into the position he wanted. The first thing she noticed was how her groin was now pressed firmly against the bike, the steady, light shaking of the engine teasing her. "So sexy," Daryl groaned. She couldn't see him, but she felt his hand move over her opening, and his fingers delve inside briefly. "You're soaking wet. You want it, don't you?" he said, pulling her ass cheeks apart and spreading her wide. "Where do you want my dick, Baby?" he asked. "You want it here?" Daryl shoved his fingers deep into her pussy and Carol gripped the handlebars tighter, pushing back against his hands. "Or maybe here?" He started to finger her anus and Carol felt dizzy. Did she want anal? She certainly didn't hear herself objecting, in fact, she was really hoping he would push deeper. "Let's start with this," she heard, a split second before he shoved his cock into her. Carol cried out. It felt so good. He was so deep in her pussy, but Carol wanted more. She pushed back against him, lifting her ass higher and allowing him to get in, balls deep. Daryl reached around her body and pulled her back against his chest, holding her tits - one in each hand. "You like that, don't you?" he hissed in her ear. "You want to be fucked? Do you?" Carol nodded. The way his voice sounded when he talked to her was enough in itself to make her drip with desire._

 _Daryl rocked his hips slowly, grinding against her ass. He wasn't pulling out far at all, but the slight movement so deep in her pussy felt incredible. He let go of her boobs and moved his hands to her hips so Carol could lean forward again. She spread her legs a little wider and rubbed her clit against the bike, wanting to feel the vibrations on her nub while he fucked her._

 _His hands moved to her ass again and she felt him touch her anus, teasing her. Carol moaned. She liked it. She wanted more. Daryl knew and he pushed his entire finger into her slowly. Carol whimpered. His dick was in her pussy and he was fucking her, but at the same time his finger was up her ass, teasing her anally. There were so many sensations going on at the same time with the bike still buzzing her clit. "That feel good?" Daryl asked and she groaned in reply. There was no possibility of speaking right then. "Do you want it? You want more? You want to be fucked in that sweet ass?" Oh God, she did. She really did. Before she changed her mind Carol nodded._

 _He pulled out of both and Carol felt the tip of his dick between her ass cheeks. She leaned forward more as he increased the pressure and started to fill her up. This time is was Daryl's turn to groan. "Oh fuck." Carol would have concurred, but she still couldn't speak. It all felt too good. When he started to move she accidentally revved the engine, and the bike juddered beneath them. Her body nearly exploded right there with the increased clitoral stimulation. She released the gas, but couldn't resist revving it a couple more times to enjoy the buzz._

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Buzzzzzzzzzz. Noooooo, Carol wanted to scream. Fucking stupid meatloaf, she thought, angrily stomping over to the oven. She grabbed the oven mitt, pulled out the pan and flopped it down on top of the stove to cool. Maybe it's better this way, she thought with a smile, resisting the urge to slip a hand inside her pants until she was safely in her bedroom - for a "nap" before supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl was good at keeping focussed on the task at hand when he was off scouting with Aaron. He knew the dangers of not being completely focussed when you were outside the walls. But when dusk rolled around and they went back to the RV to have supper and call it a day his mind always started to wander. Even when he couldn't see her Carol would creep into his thoughts.

That particular evening he was lying on his bed. It wasn't dark yet, but they usually got an early start in the mornings and were tired by early evening. Aaron was at the other end of the RV on his bed, reading something. That man was always reading. But at least it kept him from talking as much. There was only so much talking Daryl could take in a day.

Daryl put his hands behind his head, crossed his feet at the ankles and let his mind wander.

 _When Carol walked into his bedroom Daryl choked on the sip of water he was drinking. "Where, uh, where did you find that?" he got out, wiping the water off the front of his shirt._

" _You like?" she asked, turning in a circle to give him the full effect. He couldn't even respond to her when he saw the back of the outfit. It was probably the skimpiest lingerie he'd ever seen up close and personal. She was wearing what looked like it was supposed to be a very smutty version of a french maid costume, although with the severe lack of material he really couldn't have been certain that it resembled anything but the hottest lingerie a woman could wear._

 _The back was basically a g-string, with a bit of sheer, completely see thru material covering her ass cheeks. Other than what looked like an itty bitty white apron barely covering her groin area there wasn't a lot of material in the front either. The bust area was cut so low across her breasts that her nipples were exposed and there was a single, thin strip down her midsection, joining the two pieces of material._

 _Daryl couldn't get over how a little bit of lace could be even sexier than seeing a woman completely naked. He swallowed hard and managed to speak. "So, uh, whatcha doing here?" He had to adjust himself and felt his cheeks burn._

" _You're getting a hard on already? I haven't even got started," Carol purred. She started to walk towards him. "You work so hard out there - to make things better for us." She was standing right in front of him. Carol looked at him very demurely, biting her lip like she was shy and innocent, which somehow made her even sexier. "I just wanted to show you my appreciation for all you do."_

 _She kept eye contact with him and she slowly started to sink to her knees. Carol reached for his belt and Daryl felt his dick start to ache and grow even harder._

Oh fuck, Daryl thought. He had let things go too far and was now lying only a few feet away from Aaron with a massive erection that he was desperate to take care of. Hoping he could get out without Aaron noticing Daryl jumped up and made a beeline for the door. "Gotta piss," he called out, quickly shutting the door behind him.

They were parked in a clearing, but the woods were close. Daryl rubbed his dick, feeling his entire body shudder, before he ducked just inside the forest, out of sight. He quickly unzipped his fly, fumbled around for a moment and pulled his cock out with a low groan. He ran his hand up and down the length of his shaft and sighed. Daryl put his other hand on the closest tree and started to masturbate slowly, while picking up the fantasy where he left off.

 _Carol slid down his zipper. "Is this okay?" She was looking up with those crystal blue eyes. "Can I suck your dick Daryl?" The best he could manage was a nod. Of course she could suck his dick. That was a given. She could suck it anytime she wanted and then suck it again. He liked hearing her say dirty words. They sounded even dirtier coming from her sweet mouth and made his knees feel weak._

 _She tugged his pants down to his ankles and quickly added his underwear. His dick sprung free and he saw her smile. "I had no idea," she said, looking from his erection up to his eyes and back down. "This might be more challenging than I expected. But I like a challenge, especially this kind." What did that mean? He wondered. Oh God, was she gonna try to deepthroat him? Take the whole thing? Was that possible?_

 _Carol wrapped a hand around the base of his penis and he lost his train of thought. He looked down at the top of her head and watched her lips envelop his cock and start to move down his shaft. She only went a few inches before sucking her way back to the head, teasing with her tongue. Daryl felt his dick get even harder. He wondered how he was going to stay on his feet through the whole thing when his legs already felt like jelly._

 _He felt her hand cup his balls and Daryl moaned. She massaged his sack, while she continued to lick and suck the head of his penis. It was so sensitive it was almost painful. But it was a sexually arousing pain that he wanted more and more of._

 _Carol grasped him, pulling his dick lower so it was pointing straight out and took him in her mouth again. She moved up and down, bringing her hand with her, like she was giving him a handjob and a blow job at the same time. The other hand was still lightly toying with his nuts, which were already wet with saliva. Her mouth was so hot and it felt like he was fucking a tight pussy when she sucked him off._

 _Daryl grabbed her head, he couldn't resist, and started to slowly fuck her mouth, moving his hips back and forth while holding her in place. He was careful not to push too deep - he didn't want to gag her. But Carol urged him deeper. Could she take it all? He moved slow, easing into her mouth, giving her a chance to stop him if she needed to. He could barely breathe as he kept moving deeper until the head of his dick was somewhere in the back of her throat. Holy fuck, she had done it. He'd never been with a woman who could take the whole thing. He knew he needed to pull out, but he couldn't move. He just wanted to enjoy the feel, both physical and emotional, of the position he was in._

 _Finally he pulled out, all the way. "Wow," he muttered, causing Carol to giggle._

" _You want me to finish you off?" she asked him._

 _Daryl swallowed hard again. Was she gonna let him cum in her mouth? "You mean? You don't mind?" Carol shook her head and gave him another sexy smile before grabbing his dick again. She bent lower and licked his balls, like a cat, and Daryl had to resist the urge to pet her head._

 _She moved back to his shaft and started to moved up and down, slow at first and then faster. Yep, she was definitely going to finish him off. Soon. Daryl groaned. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." He felt his balls start to tighten. So close -_

"Daryl?" A voice called his name and Daryl spun. "Oh - Oh -" Aaron stammered, turning away.

"Fuck," Daryl growled, trying in - so many levels - of frustration to get his dick back inside his pants. "What the fuck man?"

Aaron started a rambling apology. "I'm sorry - I'm sorry. You were gone for a while and it's getting dark and I got worried so - I - came - to - check -"

He had been so damn close. He was right there - but Aaron's interruption had his dick already pretty much limp inside his underwear. This was a nightmare. His face was on fire and he wanted to punch something.

"Uh Daryl," Aaron said softly. "Listen, this doesn't have to be weird." Daryl glared at him. Was he freaking serious? "I know, I know. I'm a gay man and I just saw your - well, quite impressive - penis." Daryl was pretty sure he knew exactly what he was going to punch. "But it's fine. Really. It's not the first penis I've seen and it won't be the last. Besides, you're not my type and I have Eric - who I love with all my heart. Trust me, it's fine. We're good."

"We're good." Daryl echoed. He wasn't even sure himself if he was asking a question or agreeing.

"Yep, we're good." Aaron smiled. "Now - uh - did you want to finish up here or you coming back inside?"

"I fucking hate you," Daryl said as he brushed past him and headed for his bed. As embarrassed as he was he couldn't help but smile as Aaron followed along behind him - chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol slipped quietly into the pantry. Dear sweet Olivia still hadn't noticed that she was sneaking in and stealing chocolate on a fairly regular basis. Either that, or she did know and was just letting her do it. It was likely the former, especially since Glenn and Heath had scored a massive amount of Hershey bars, Kisses, and an entire unopened box of M&M packets. She had made M&M cookies for Sam and the other kids, which had turned out pretty delicious. With such a large stock of chocolate Olivia was a little more lenient on what she allowed them to take.

Carol opened the freezer and grabbed a little yellow bag of M&Ms. She put the lid down and hopped up on the freezer to sit. Chocolate was her guilty pleasure. It always had been. For the last several years of her life chocolate truly was better than sex, but if her wild daydreams about Daryl were anywhere close to reality she was pretty sure that would change. She popped a blue candy into her mouth and started to suck on it. The chocolate was cold - frozen - which allowed her to savour each one just a little longer.

She could get busted at any moment, but the sweet, delicious treat was worth any trouble she might get in. If the right person caught her it could end up rather interesting. Carol tossed another M&M into her mouth and thought about how it could go down.

 _Carol heard the click of the door and looked up, caught like a deer in the headlights. She was expecting to see Olivia's cranky scowl, those eyes glaring at her from behind the glasses. But it wasn't Olivia at all. "What's going on?" Daryl asked, entering and locking the door behind him. "Seems like you're being a very bad girl, hmm?"_

 _Carol batted her eyelashes and gave him a look of wide eyed innocence. "Who me?" She licked her lips and placed another candy into her mouth, groaning as the sweetness hit her tongue._

 _Daryl walked over and stood between her legs. "If Olivia found out, you would be in so much trouble." He put his hands on her thighs and started to rub her legs. "Maybe I should help her out. Maybe you need a little spanking so you won't steal again." Carol squirmed. Why on earth did that sound like such a great idea? She had spent a great many years being hit by a man, but the idea of Daryl's hand stinging her ass made her wet. Though it seemed strange, it was because even though he was pretending he would be punishing her, she knew he wouldn't ever do anything malicious. The only pain Daryl would ever bring her was the kind that increased pleasure. A spank on the ass, pinching her nipples, a well placed bite - those were only meant to make it better for her - not to hurt her. And though he was exerting control, in reality the upper hand was all hers. The second she said STOP he would. Whatever she asked for - he would give her._

 _With the remnants of chocolate in her mouth from the last candy Carol bent down and kissed his lips. She felt his tongue dip into her mouth, a natural progression of the kiss at first, but much more desperately once he got a taste of the chocolate. He groaned from low in his throat as he sucked on her tongue and Carol's body responded to the sound, the ache in her pussy intensifying._

 _Carol pulled back. "Maybe I do need a little spank," she said, hopping off the freezer, pinned between it and his body. She tilted her head and looked up at him. "You should probably teach me a lesson." She bit her lip and gave him her best puppy eyes._

 _Daryl reached behind her and grabbed her ass, one cheek in each hand. He squeezed, lifting her up on her toes, pulled their groins together. "Right here?" he asked, rubbing her ass. Carol nodded. "Drop your pants, bend over the freezer." His voice was so sexy. It was demanding, but very lusty, almost sultry - indicating he was going to derive as much sexual pleasure from this as she was._

 _He rubbed himself as she undid her pants and pushed them to the floor, along with her panties. Carol felt a rush, like a hot burning fire, rip through her body and sit simmering, low in her belly. She longed to touch herself too but she resisted because she wanted to fully enjoy the spanking before giving her body any sense of relief. Carol turned and bent over, leaning on the freezer like he'd instructed. She presented her ass to him, holding it high and spreading her legs just a bit. She knew she was wet already, but she couldn't have imagined how much worse that was about to get._

 _Daryl moaned as he rubbed circles on the right cheek. "So sexy," he groaned._

 _Carol was getting impatient. She wanted it. She wanted that little sting and all the rippling pleasure that came with it. "Aren't you going to give me my punishment?" she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder. "I've been really bad, remember?"_

 _Daryl rubbed the other cheek. "Oh, I remember." He met her eye as he drew his hand back and then connected. It wasn't hard, but it left a little sting. It also shook her ass, sending a wave of vibrations over her pussy that made her moan._

" _Harder," Carol requested. She braced herself and waited, her whole body tingling with anticipation. This time he hit her harder and it stung even more, but it also shook her body again and Carol cried out. "Yes, fuck yes." He hit her once more on the other cheek and she felt dizzy. It was so good, so amazing, so erotic. Daryl moved his hand gently over her rump, soothing the spots he'd smacked. Her body prickled with goosebumps and Carol knew her pussy was practically dripping by that point._

 _She felt his fingers touch her, moving lightly over her opening. Carol looked back at him again as he lifted his fingers to his mouth to taste her. "Better than chocolate," he said, before bending down and licking her. "So delicious."_

 _Carol couldn't take it anymore. Her body was longing for more. "Fuck me Daryl," she said, her voice an absolute command. She was exerting the control she had over him and he would obey. "Hurry," she snapped when he hesitated._

 _Daryl quickly undid his pants and pulled his dick out of his underwear. Carol knew he would be hard already and she was oozing desire for that delightful cock. She turned and leaned on the freezer, the cool metal felt good against her fiery skin. "Oh God," she heard him moan as the head of his penis moved into her. "You're soaking wet. You liked that spanking, you dirty girl." He grabbed her ass as he pushed into her. It was tender, which only served as a reminder of how good the spanking had felt._

 _Carol stood up on her toes, taking him as deep as possible. He was large and she loved the way he stretched her wide to receive him and the way he reached so deep into her pussy, hitting spots her fingers were unable to reach when she masturbated - those places that had been neglected for so long and were practically pulsating from the attention._

 _Daryl started to move, slow for a few strokes, before he began to pummel her. His body was slapping her ass and it was almost like he was spanking her yet again. Even her clit was getting in on the action, increasing the pleasure even more. "Ohhhhh - " she moaned, not caring who heard her, gasping with each slap._

"Hey," a voice spoke.

Carol jumped and yelled in surprise. "Ahhhhhh." Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. "Daryl - what are you doing here?" she gasped. "I didn't even know you were back." He was looking at her strangely. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just got back. 'Livia said you were in here." Carol sighed, so she did know. A smiled played on her lips. Maybe the pantry psycho wasn't so bad afterall. "Those M&Ms?" he asked, moving closer.

Carol sheepishly held out the bag. "We can share, but it's our secret." Daryl hopped up on the freezer beside her and dumped several into his hand. He threw them all into his mouth at once and chewed. Carol shook her head. Men. No patience.

"You okay?" he asked after swallowing. "You seemed a million miles away when I came in."

"I'm fine," Carol replied, maybe a little too quickly. Her body was still tingling from the fantasy and having him sitting so close they were almost touching wasn't helping. "I'm fine," she repeated slower, a little more calmly. She laughed. "I was just thinking about what might happen if I got caught in here." She didn't elaborate of course, but at least she had spoke the honest to God truth.

Daryl took the bag from her and had a couple more. "Oh. Good thing it was me then."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Good thing." The finished off the chocolates in silence. "So, you were looking for me?" Carol eyed him, wondering why he'd been searching for her.

"Oh, yeah." His face went bright red. "I - um - uh - I just - wanted to - uh - let you know - um - that I'm back."

He was acting kind of strange, but Carol thought it was sweet and couldn't resist teasing him. "Awwwwww, you missed me." She bumped his shoulder with hers playfully.

"Stahhhhp," he drawled, but she didn't miss the smile. He always grinned like that when she flirted. Daryl hopped down and shoved the empty wrapper in his pocket. "Come on, let's get outta here 'fore we both get in trouble." He offered a hand to help her down and Carol took it. "Wouldn't want Olivia to slap our hands or something."

"Yeah," Carol said, drawing in a deep breath. She followed him out the door muttering under her breath. "Or something - - -"


	5. Chapter 5

He swore he wasn't going to do it again. Daryl had come too close to public humiliation too many times. He wasn't going to think about her unless he was safely locked in his room - alone. Or at least in the shower or somewhere private. But there she was, bent over helping Maggie and Deanna plant seeds in the community garden they were building. Her perfect little peach shaped ass was taunting him. The disappointment when she would squat was survived only because he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her that way. But then, she would stand up, bend over and practically wave that hot booty right in his face and he would start all over again.

He tried to focus on the task - hoeing rows for the ladies to plant the seeds. He was hot, tired and sweaty. They all were. The thought of Carol dripping with sweat almost made him groan out loud. It only got worse when he saw her walking towards him. Carol reached out with a bottle of water. "Here you go," she said sweetly. Daryl's eyes dropped to her breasts - he couldn't help it, though he tried really hard to hide it by lowering the water and working to twist off the cap. There were droplets of sweat trickling down the front of her, disappearing into the crack between her tits. He was struck with a sudden urge to lick her chest and Daryl distracted himself by drinking the water - the entire bottle in one chug.

Carol was looking at him strangely, but she held her hand out to take the empty water bottle from him. "Thank you," Daryl said. His mouth was salivating, but it wasn't from the water.

Carol smiled at him. It seemed very flirtatious, even to a dense fool like him. "Make sure you don't get dehydrated okay?" With that, she walked away and his eyes were drawn to her ass like a magnet to metal. He went back to what he was doing, but of course - he broke his own rule while he worked.

" _Everyone else has gone in for the day, gonna be dark soon," Carol announced. "You want me to help you finish that row?"_

 _Daryl wiped his brow and stood up. "Sure, if ya don't mind." Carol shook her head and picked up the hoe that Abraham had been using earlier. They both whacked and dug at the hard ground until the row was finished. The sun had all but set, though the air was still humid and heavy, as they both stood panting from their hard work._

 _He studied her face for a moment. She always looked so sweet and innocent. In one swift motion he stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her body, pulled her against him and kissed her lips. He was going to fuck her. Carol might look demure but she was going to enjoy it - every second of it._

 _He could taste the salt on her lips from the sweat and he eagerly licked and sucked, taking it all in. "Hmph, Hmmm," she grunted, pulling away from him. "Daryl? What's going on?"_

 _Her hands were on his chest, trying to put some distance between them. She wanted it, he could tell by looking in her eyes. Maybe she didn't want to seem to eager, or perhaps she was scared - but there was no doubt that she wanted him to bang her. He would ask though - he wouldn't force himself on her if she said no. "Do you want this?" He grabbed her ass and pulled her against his erection. Carol gasped and blinked at him as if she was in shock. "Do you? You want me to fuck you?"_

" _I - um - we're all - I'm all sweaty and dirty -" she stammered, looking rather horrified._

" _Don't care," Daryl replied. He grabbed her shirt and untucked it from her pants, then pulled it off over her head. Carol didn't resist. The shirt was damp, just like his own. He rubbed his hands over her back and felt the beads of moisture on her skin. "Haven't you ever had dirty, hot and sweaty sex before?"_

" _Well - yeah -" Carol looked around. "But not in public. We can't do this out here." Her eyes were wide and though he could still see her desire, she looked very nervous._

 _Daryl started to walk her backwards. "Possibly getting caught is half the fun. Doesn't it get you all aroused to think Rick - maybe Tara - or even Father Gabriel could walk out here any second and see us going at it like wild animals?"_

 _Carol's face flushed bright red but she still made no attempt to stop him from removing her bra as they walked. "Oh God," she moaned. He wasn't quite sure whether it was in reference to what he'd just said, or the fact that her tits were now exposed. "We can't," she said in a hushed whisper._

" _We can," Daryl countered. "If you really want me to stop just say the word." He bent his head and lifted one of her boobs to his mouth to suck on a nipple. His hands were immediately wet with her sweat and he felt his dick start to buzz. It was so hot. Everything was sticky and absolutely disgusting, but it turned him on like no other. He felt sweat trickling down his own back and a desire to remove some clothing._

 _Daryl yanked his shirt off over his head, then looked at her. She still looked quite terrified, which made her even sexier. "If we stay close to the wall no one can see," he offered. "They would have to come out the gate and walk all the way over here. We'll be hidden in the shadows."_

" _Oh," she whispered. Carol was considering what he'd just said. Finally a tiny smile appeared on her lips and she nodded. It was game on. Daryl was all over her and this time she was giving it right back. They stumbled their way to the wall, kissing and groping each other like neither had been laid in years. Which was the honest truth. By the time they got to the wall they had somehow managed to kick off their shoes and were both struggling with their own pants, while distracting each other with even more groping._

 _Carol started to push her pants down and Daryl immediately shoved a hand inside her panties. Fuck, it was so wet in there. Her underwear were soaked with sweat, but judging by the slick lubricant he felt coming from her pussy it wasn't just perspiration. She somehow managed to get one leg out of her pants while he was playing with her, delving his fingers into her folds and up inside her._

 _Left handed he kept working on his own pants, trying to get his cock out. He wanted it in her. He wanted to fuck that hot, sticky pussy. He wanted to push her up against that wall and let their bodies slip and slide all over one another. He wanted to make her pant, and moan and maybe even scream his name. People might hear them, but he didn't give a fuck about that. He was too far gone to care._

 _Finally Carol came to his rescue and undid his pants. They quickly dropped to his ankles and he felt her hands inside his underwear, reaching for his dick, stroking him a few times before pulling it out. Hot. Sweaty. Disgusting. But so fucking erotic._

" _You want that tight little pussy fucked hard?" he growled. Those blue eyes, still so shy, but filled with lust, looked back at him. His answer was right there staring back at him. Daryl shoved her up against the metal wall and she gasped. Was it hot or cold on her skin? He had no idea. He put a hand on it. Cold. It felt good. He grabbed the leg she'd freed from her pants and pulled it up over his hip. No time to get rid of the panties, they would have to work around them. He hooked a finger and pulled them aside. His heart was pounding and his dick was throbbing. So hot._

 _Carol whimpered when he thrust into her. The sound turned him on even more. He didn't know it was possible to get even more aroused than he already was. Daryl held her leg and started to fuck her. He moved his hips, thrusting hard and fast. Hot. It was so hot. She was so wet. The sound - it was so erotic - that wet slapping sound that could only be one thing. Her breathing was heavy, yes she was going to pant right along with him. Her leg was so damp he had to fix his grip a couple of times to avoid it slipping. There was sweat dripping off his balls, just like that song Merle used to play._

 _She moaned and he fucked her harder. She groaned, "Oh God." And he fucked her harder. She whimpered again, coming from somewhere deep inside and he fucked her harder. Her sweaty palms were slipping over his wet back. Everything. Was. So. Hot. "Oh God - D - Daryl -" she cried out. He smiled. Mission accomplished._

"Daryl?" Wait a second, why the fuck did Carol sound like - Abraham? "Dude, you need to quit staring so hard before she catches you." Daryl blinked and shook his head. His dick started to go limp instantly. The way his fantasy had been interrupted was rather disturbing. It turned out to be a blessing though.

"I know she's hot, believe me. But you gotta be a little less obvious if you want her to keep bending over like that. She catches you and the show is over." Daryl took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "And if you're responsible for ending that show - I will personally beat your ass," he added with a chuckle. "Look at that. You could bounce a quarter off that tush." What the fuck was going on? Was Abe interested in Carol? His Carol? Daryl was gaping at him as jealousy started to swirl. "Oh don't worry, she's all yours, I already have my own sexy ass, but a man can look and appreciate."

"I wasn't looking at - " Daryl started.

Abe snickered. "Nope of course not, me neither."


	6. Chapter 6

Carol didn't often take time to herself, but she decided an hour on the porch swing with a book was deserved after making meals for several elderly residents and keeping an eye on Judith all morning too. Judy was starting to move around and you couldn't look away for a moment.

There were a lot of books to choose from, but she had somehow ended up with a cheesy romance novel. Oh well, should be a quick read, Carol thought, looking at the classic cover with a handsome shirtless man and large breasted woman who appeared to be lusting for her Romeo.

Just as she went to crack the cover she noticed Daryl join Rick, Tobin and Abraham to help with the new guard tower they were constructing. He was wearing his usual sleeveless shirt and jeans, but the shirt seemed a little tighter than usual. Her eyes moved to his biceps as he lifted a heavy 4x4. His muscles were bulging, rippling as he moved and she felt that familiar swirl of desire in her belly.

Carol opened the book, but when she lifted it up to read it she found herself staring over the top of the page, right at Daryl. The book could have been a good cover but as her mind started to wander it slowly dropped to her lap.

 _It was the middle of the night and Carol was making her customary trip to the washroom to pee. It was always somewhere between 5 and 6 am. She wandered by Daryl's door and noticed it was slightly ajar. He'd been away on a run - they must have come back sometime during the night._

 _She paused at the door thinking about peeking in on him. He was adorable when he slept and she missed getting to see that now that they all had separate bedrooms and weren't camped out side by side like they used to be on the road. She pushed the door open slightly and looked in. Daryl wasn't sleeping. He was very, very far from asleep._

 _Carol froze. She knew she should back away, shut the door quietly and run, but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Daryl was masturbating. He was naked, on top of his sheets with a side lamp on and his dick in his hand. Carol had to squeeze her thighs together as there was an instant throb starting in her pussy. She felt like a little kid who was stealing candy from the store. She knew she shouldn't be doing it but she just wanted it so bad._

 _Her eyes were fixated on his erection - his massive, thick, hard cock. She followed his hand up and down as he gripped himself firmly and stroked slowly. Would he notice her standing at the door? Carol reluctantly moved her gaze to his face and saw that his eyes were closed. The feeling of reluctance faded as she took in the beautiful site. The pleasure that was etched on his face was so erotic she could feel her pussy start to weep._

 _Carol bit her lip and tried to calm herself before she started to pant. Daryl's mouth was slightly gaped and there were crinkles of desire on his forehead and around his eyes. There was movement in her peripheral vision and she realized he was bucking his hips now, while keeping his fist still. He was fucking his hand and Carol wished with every fiber of her being that his cock was thrusting into her instead of his own fist._

 _Suddenly he stopped and his eyes opened. Carol quickly ducked out of sight for a moment and then slowly peeked back in. Daryl was reaching for something. He produced a little bottle from the drawer beside the bed and flipped the lid to squirt some in his hand. Oh my God, Carol thought in shock, he had some kind of lube or oil. Where the hell would he have got that? she wondered. Carol wasn't sure if she was amused or even more turned on. He had to have picked it up on a run at some point. She wondered if he had more than one kind and how often he used it._

 _Her eyes travelled with his hand back to his dick. He rubbed the lube all over his erection and immediately started to glide his fist up and down. Carol reached for her tits and rubbed her nipples until they were stiff and hard, needing some type of sexual gratification to survive a little longer. Daryl touched his balls and started to massage them with the other hand. Carol felt a whimper in the back of her throat, threatening to escape, but she somehow kept it in._

 _She clenched her thighs again and squirmed. Her pussy was so wet. So ready to be fucked. But she really was enjoying the show. She wanted to see his face just before he exploded. She wanted to see the cum shoot out of his dick and land somewhere on his chest, while a bit more dripped and oozed from the tip down over his fist while he finished off. But the ache inside her needed to be taken care of too._

 _What if - no, he would never agree. Or would he? Would Daryl finish for her if he knew she was there? Would he finish while she watched - while she rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy so she could get off too? Did she have the nerve to walk in the room?_

 _Carol took a breath in and let it out slowly. She pushed open the door, wide enough to enter and then turned and shut it completely with a click. "Carol?" he squealed. By the time she turned he was frantically trying to hide himself._

 _Carol moved quickly to the bed. "Don't, please?" Daryl drew his knees up to hide his dick. "Don't," she urged, tugging at his knees. "I want to watch you." Daryl looked at her and allowed her to move his knees and expose that delightful erection. His mouth was hanging open as she slipped out of her pajama bottoms and panties and climbed onto the end of his bed, facing him. "Keep going, please?"_

 _Daryl reached out and started to masturbate again. He looked embarrassed but soon he was back to the rhythm he had when she interrupted. Her hand trailed down her belly as she watched him. Daryl's eyes were following. He groaned when she reached between her legs. She was so wet there was moisture leaking out of her and Carol shuddered. She was so turned on her clit was already swollen. She could have easily made herself come in seconds if she wanted to._

 _Daryl looked like he was having a similar issue as she spread her legs wide and pushed two fingers deep into her pussy. He slowed his strokes, almost stopping. "Keep going," she ordered. "I want to see you cum."_

 _Daryl resumed and picked up speed. His mouth opened slightly and he started to pant. She could see the muscles in his legs tighten and the veins in his dick pop. Carol moved her fingers to her clit, drawing slick lubricant from inside herself, and started to rub. "Oh God," Daryl groaned. She saw his sack grow tight as his balls drew up. "Oh," he grunted - and then the money shot she'd been waiting for. Thick, white liquid erupted from the tip of his dick, landing high on his belly. He rocked his hips and squeezed his eyes shut while Carol continued to watch him. Daryl pumped again and more cum oozed out, dripping off the head of his penis._

 _Carol held her breath, she was so close - she started to rub faster and faster - so close -_

"Sorry to interrupt." Carol heard the voice and jumped. Eugene was standing right beside her. She hadn't even heard him arrive and it's not like he was anything close to stealthy.

"Oh you weren't interrupting," Carol replied, giving him a smile to try and hide the flush she knew was on her face.

"It's pretty clear you were having sexual thoughts about Daryl and when I spoke I interrupted those thoughts - thus I interrupted you." Eugene was goddam literal she usually ended up wanting to strangle him 5 seconds into the conversation - this was no different than usual.

Carol tried to fake a look of shock and innocence, "I was not having sexual thought about Daryl."

Eugene narrowed his eyes. "Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, clenched thighs, mouth slightly open - I would suspect you're salivating - all indicators that your mind is on things of a sexual nature," he started. "Judging by the height and direction of your gaze your eyes were trained on Daryl which indicated that the sexual thoughts involved him." How the hell did he know her thighs had been clenched? Carol wondered - she fixated on that statement. "My hypotheses of a scientific nature have a 99% probability of being correct." Eugene shuffled and looked rather embarrassed. "I'm not as accurate with hypotheses related to human nature - but in my experience they are still 95% correct - give or take 1.5%."

Carol gave him an icy stare. "Well, it seems at though we just decreased your probability to 90%."

Eugene shook his head. "Oh no, even if I was wrong - which I'm quite confident I'm not - it wouldn't drop the probability by 5% in - "

"Eugene, shut up," Carol snapped.

"Yes Maam," he said with a nod.

Carol sighed, "What did you want anyway?"

Eugene must have sensed his words would enrage her because he started to walk away as he answered. "Oh, I just stopped to say a polite 'hello'."


	7. Chapter 7

Most nights the whole group gathered in the living room of the house they had shared from day one. As much as Daryl pretended it was stupid and reminded him of a college frat or something, he never missed it. They all had jobs to do during the day but even he had to admit that it was kind of nice to be surrounded by people who considered each other family each and every evening, whether it was for a few minutes or a few hours.

As he often did Daryl sat off to the side where he could observe the entire room but only had to interact when he wanted to. Sometimes the others would play board games, sometimes there would be snacks, and other times everyone would just hang out and laugh a lot. Daryl let his eyes wander to Carol. He knew better than to start having one of his erotic daydreams but he was drawn to her.

Something a bit strange was happening though - they kept making eye contact. It was as if she was trying to sneak glances at him too - but that was stupid. Why would she be doing that? Unless he had something on his face - or his hair was weird - or - Daryl looked over his clothes to see if something was different. He fought the urge to get up and find a mirror.

He tried to focus on something else for a bit, but he found within a few minutes he was missing her face. When he looked this time Carol was already looking at him. Daryl met her gaze, looked away shyly, then looked back to find her still looking at him. There was something different in her eyes. Fuck, was she smiling at him? She was definitely smiling. Someone must have said something funny. That had to be it. But Daryl hadn't heard a word that was said in a long, long time.

But he did hear Abraham only moments later. Probably because the big lug was loud, his booming voice echoing through the whole room. "Okay, everyone get up - get out - on the double." A couple people stood but most of them just looked at him strangely. "Come on - come on," he clapped his hands. "Rick, Michonne - here someone take the baby -" he lifted Judith off the floor and plopped her into Sasha's arms. Usually Carl would take her, but he was off with some of the other kids. "Eugene, Maggie, Rosita - I'm serious, get gone - get out."

Daryl started to stand, wondering what the fuck was going on. "Oh nope - not you," he said to Daryl. "And you, sit," he pointed at Carol.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked.

"We're giving those two some privacy," Abe announced with a grin that Daryl was about ready to punch off his face. "If the sexual tension gets any worse in here we're all going to spontaneously combust." Daryl heard a few snickers and his face got hot. "Bout time you both quit fantasizing about each other and just get it on." Daryl clenched his jaw. "You got an hour. I'm pretty sure that will be more than enough time - like probably 57 minutes of extra time -" Daryl jumped up and went to lunge, but Abe dodged him and ran for the door, hurrying the others out. "You can thank me later Dixon," he called out. "One hour - make sure your pants are back on - not interested in seeing that white redneck ass."

Daryl stood facing the door as it closed. He really didn't want to turn around and face Carol, but it was inevitable. He turned slowly. "Well that was, uh, interesting," she said. Daryl sighed and plopped down at the other end of the couch she was on. "Um, Daryl?" Her voice was sweet and there was a little smile on her face that made him very nervous. "Do you really have fantasies about me?"

Well fuck, how the hell was he supposed to answer that? "I'm a straight guy - we all fantasize about women," he shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

Carol looked disappointed. "Oh, so it's not just me. It's other women too?"

He felt bad that his words had made her smile fade. She was so beautiful when she smiled. "Oh no, just you - only you - always you -" He let his voice trail off. He'd already said more than he'd intended and it was all to get that grin back - which worked at least.

"Yeah?" she gushed.

"Wait," Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Abe caught me checking out your ass the other day but what makes him think you fantasize about me?"

"You were checking out my ass?" she giggled. Daryl raised his eyebrows. She was avoiding the question. Carol sighed and pouted. "I'm guessing Eugene has a big mouth and told Abraham about his hypothesis."

Daryl had no clue what she was talking about. "What does that even mean?"

Carol looked at him shyly, but he didn't miss the sparkle in her eye. "I might have been thinking some inappropriate thoughts about you and got busted."

"By Eugene?" Daryl knew the dude was smart, but he was the most socially awkward fuck he'd ever met and Daryl was pretty awkward himself.

"I know right?" Carol sighed. "I even tried to lie and he called my bluff."

Daryl wanted to back things up for a moment. "So wait - you said inappropriate thoughts?" He really needed her to elaborate.

"Oh God, it was a good one," Carol groaned. She gave him a sheepish look and her cheeks flushed. She didn't embarrass easily like he did, so Daryl wondered if the flush was from something else. His dick started to twitch in his pants just knowing that Carol had thought about him sexually - just like he did her. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

Daryl was getting tongue tied the more his cock expanded. "Oh, um, well what do you, um, want to do?"

"Oh for fuck sake Daryl, get over here," she hissed. Her tone was impatient and demanding. He awkwardly slid closer until he was right beside her. Carol had her legs under her and she raised up slightly. She reached out and moved his hair out if his eyes. "Sometimes when I think about you you're just like this - shy, sweet, hesitant." Carol tilted his chin so he had to look at her. "But other times you're all over me, in charge, dominant." Daryl squirmed. She was turning him on and all she was doing was talking. "Which one are you? Hmm?"

His mouth was dry. "Uh, the first one? Both? Neither? Fuck if I know," Daryl muttered. She laughed. He made her laugh and it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Get it together Dixon. She was close - intoxicatingly close. How many times had he thought about kissing her lips, tasting her. She wanted him too he was sure of it. One of them had to make the move.

"Fuck it," he said, finding courage inside him that likely came straight from his dick. He reached a hand behind her head and pulled Carol's lips to his. God, they were soft and full - just like he'd imagined - no, even better than he'd imagined. She kissed him back, so eagerly. Yes, she definitely wanted him too. Carol parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. She tasted sweet, delicious, like a treat he would never get enough of. As they kissed she worked her way into his lap. Daryl groaned when she put some weight on his full blown erection.

He reached for her ass. The ass he'd longed to grab for so long. It was perfect, just like he knew it would be. Soft, round, full in his hands. Daryl couldn't wait to see it - naked - her creamy white skin and smooth flesh. Was this real? Or was someone going to walk in and wake him from the most wonderful dream he'd ever had?

Carol pulled back, panting. "We should probably go upstairs." She slipped off him and offered her hand. "Quickly." Daryl put his hand in hers and she tugged him to his feet, taking a moment to look at his groin area with a smile. Well, at least this time the huge tent in his pants was exactly what they both wanted.

Oh my God - I'm actually going to fuck her, he thought as they walked. He had to adjust himself. For months - years even - he'd thought of only her, just one woman, one pussy, one sweet ass. And now it was about to happen.

Images flashed in his mind like a movie trailer - all the best of his fantasies - her lips wrapped around his cock, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him off until he blew somewhere in the back of her throat - bending her over and fucking her, so hard and so fast he was covered in sweat - slipping his fingers up inside her then sucking her juices off slowly - fucking her in the ass until she came screaming his name - touching every part of her body with his tongue - the look on her face when he filled her pussy, inching into her slowly - all the moans and sighs of pleasure - the way she felt, smelled, tasted - but none of those moments were real. What was about to happen though - was.

As soon as they were in her room Carol was on him, tugging at his belt, trying desperately to get his pants off. He could have let her. They could have just ripped each other's clothes off and fucked. It would have been amazing. But it just wasn't right. He was about to take a chance that he hoped would go his way.

He reached for her hands and stopped her. "Hey, not yet -" he started. Daryl felt a wave of nausea wash over him - he was so nervous. "It's our first time." Yeah, idiot, state the obvious why don't you? "I don't want to just - get it over with - ya know?" He hoped to hell she didn't think he was being stupid. "I think it should be more, uh, romantic." A few more images flashed in his mind. His romantic fantasies were just as intense and sexy. The most important part was that he always made sure it was special - for her. Carol had tears in her eyes. Well fuck me. Done screwed this up, he thought. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. We can just keep going if that's what you really want."

Carol shook her head. "It's not that." A tear dripped down her cheek. "When you said that - when you said it should be more romantic - it made me realize something." Daryl's heart pounded so hard it echoed in his ears. "I think - I think I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Well the words were out of her mouth, she couldn't take them back now. It was the truth - pretty much. She didn't _think_ though - she _knew_. But did he feel the same? Did he feel anything like that for her? If he just wanted sex they would already be in bed. If that's all that mattered to him he wouldn't have stopped her and told he wanted their first time to be romantic.

Daryl looked shocked. It seemed to be taking him a long time to process her words and it was making her nervous. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot - I - uh - I don't want to ruin this." Whether he was in love with her too or not Carol still wanted the sex. He didn't have to love her to fuck her - the world wasn't like that anymore, at least the old world wasn't. People had sex long before they fell in love. It could take time to develop those feelings.

Daryl shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything. I'm just having a hard time believing you."

Carol stepped closer and touched his face with a trembling hand. "That I love you? It's true."

"Me too," he said quickly. Daryl closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked right at her. "I mean, I love you too. You deserve to hear the words." Carol always knew that Daryl was a sensitive soul. He felt everything deeply and it was no surprise that love would be the same. He could be outspoken at times and he could be shy at times, so again, no surprise that this moment was the same. He knew what he wanted to say, but the timid man inside him wouldn't allow it.

Carol reached for his hand and squeezed it. She wanted him to know she understood. "It's okay, I know you."

"I'll show you," he replied. Carol smiled. Actions spoke so much louder and words anyway. Daryl bent and lowered his lips to meet hers. None of her fantasies could have prepared her for the tenderness with which he kissed her. It was love - pure and innocent. Lust would come eventually, but the way he was kissing her spoke volumes of what was in his heart. He kissed her for a long time, drawing her close and holding her gently against him.

When he finally pulled back he reached for her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Daryl kissed her neck and shoulders, then dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. Carol sighed as a shiver of pleasure passed through her body. While he was on his knees he helped her out of her boots and socks. Daryl reached for her pants and she saw his hand tremble. He looked up, as if he was asking for permission and Carol gave him a little nod. He undid her belt, button and unzipped her pants. She wiggled her hips and helped him get them off.

Daryl got to his feet, as she stood before him in her bra and panties. His eyes washed over her and though she could still see the love - lust and desire was developing too. He circled around behind her, which Carol assumed was to check her out, but the next thing she knew she was being swept off her feet into his arms. He was so strong and he carried her effortlessly to the bed, laying her down gently in the middle.

Just like he did earlier he kissed all the newly exposed skin from the top her her thighs to her feet. It was like he was telling her that he loved and worshipped every inch of her. Carol knew he was ready to fuck her - more than ready - yet he was showing such patience and restraint to show her she was special. She appreciated it - she truly did, but she had a fire in her belly that was threatening to burn out of control any second.

He'd made his point and now she was ready to make hers. Carol sat up and undid her bra. Daryl froze and looked up from the kiss he was placing on the inside of her thigh. She smiled at him and crooked a finger. He smiled back and pounced, almost playfully, latching onto a nipple and pushing her back onto the bed.

Carol somehow focussed enough through the intense pleasure to get his pants undone and his shirt unbuttoned. "Daryl, Daryl," she gasped. "I don't want to wait any longer." That fire had filled her completely the second his hot mouth started sucking on her tit. She needed it. She wanted him - desperately.

He didn't fight her. In a matter of seconds he was completely naked and so was she. Carol tossed her panties on the floor where the rest of her clothes were strewn. Oh God, he's completely naked - and fully aroused - and - Carol's brain went mushy. He was even more perfect than she imagined in her dreams.

Carol reached out to him, her eyes trained boldly on his erection. She swallowed and found her voice, "touch yourself. Just once - one stroke." Daryl looked a bit shocked by how bold she was, but he obliged. She held her breath and watched him wrap a hand around his cock and slowly slide it up to the tip and back down. Her body quivered involuntarily, she was so turned on.

Daryl spoke softly, his voice was different - almost sultry. "Tit for tat, hmm?" Fair enough, she thought, spreading her legs. She moved her hand lower and lower, getting even more turned on by the way he was staring at her.

"Oh," she gasped when her fingers made contact with her sex, so wet and slick. Carol gave him a little show, just like he'd done for her, and the second she pulled her hand away he was on top of her.

"You're so sexy," he growled. Carol wriggled underneath him, spreading her legs wider in encouragement. Fuck she wanted that cock in her. They'd done the sweet and tender and now it was time to feel pleasure like she hadn't felt in a lifetime.

Daryl put his hands on her thighs and lined up. They both watched as his dick slowly disappeared inside her body. Carol whimpered with pleasure. This moment - it was everything she'd wanted for so long.

He fucked her slow and Carol moaned each time he pushed into her. She lost all track of time and relinquished all control to him. Her pussy felt so full, in a way that only came from having a cock buried inside her. With each stroke she felt things building. God it had been so long since she'd been to this place. It had been so long she had completely forgot the difference between sex and masturbation. They both got you off in different ways - incomparable ways. She'd forgot how good it was to have both in her life.

She wondered which one of them was going to go first. Daryl looked like he was barely hanging on, but she wasn't far off either. "Look at me," she said. When his eyes met hers she she only had time to say one thing before she had to close her eyes again and enjoy the ride, "I love you." Her body jolted and an electric current flowed through her body. She gripped his arms, squeezing hard as the pleasure coursed through every part of her. Her pussy was throbbing and everything felt so perfect.

Daryl made a noise, a strangled noise, almost a grunt and she knew he had cum too. Carol was so overwhelmed with emotion - everything from happiness and excitement to sadness that it was over and their first time would never happen again. But it was perfect to her and she would cherish it forever.

She felt lips on her forehead. "I love you too." Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his blue looking at her blue for a moment before he lifted his weight off her and moved to the side. Carol snuggled close and he wrapped her in his arms. They lay quietly for a few minutes and she enjoyed listening to his heartbeat as it went from fast thumping to a steady, normal beat.

She raised up on an elbow. "So I think our time is getting close to being up," Carol said. "Seems like we have a couple of options. We could go back downstairs and face the teasing together - get it over with tonight. Or -" She let her hand rest low on his belly. "We could stay right here - have a little rest - and then you can tell me one of your dirtiest fantasies and maybe - just maybe - we can make it reality."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol look amused as Daryl finished his scenario. "Wait, so we were doing, like, a phone sex thing with the walkie talkies?" He nodded. "But wouldn't anyone with a walkie talkie be able to hear us?" She let out a little giggle.

Daryl shrugged. "Don't really think about those things in a fantasy." He felt a very strange sense of comfort with Carol - that he hadn't expected at all. He never would have thought they would be lying naked in bed together talking about some of the most disgusting fantasies he'd ever had about her. For some reason he wasn't the least bit shy or embarrassed about telling her. They had both shared two of their wildest dreams - none of which were going to be feasible in the present situation.

"One more try - give me something we can do right here," Carol encouraged him.

"Well there's another one that I imagined right here in this room - but -" Daryl smirked at her. "You would never do it."

She caught on to his game right away. "Wait, is that a challenge? Because you think that now I'll want to do it since you said it like that?" She pursed her lips, raised her eyebrows and gave him a sideways look.

"I know you," was all he said in reply.

Carol grumbled playfully. "Well it just so happens I'm in a really good mood right now and I'm pretty turned on -" The look in her eyes confirmed her words and Daryl felt his own sexual desire heighten. "So this might be your best chance. Lay it on me."

Daryl gave her a quick rundown of the scenario. He'd dreamt it up one of the first nights he'd slept in his room. The fantasy had been so vivid he couldn't even make it to the end before he was shooting cum out of his dick on to his chest and belly. He'd actually waited a bit and beat off again so he could finish the dream. Just describing it to her made him stiff.

"Hmm - " Carol said, considering the idea. "How about we do the second half, since I'm already naked. We skip the strip tease this time - save it for another night." Daryl nodded eagerly, he couldn't believe she was actually agreeing. "And you have to promise you won't laugh at me," she warned. "I've never done this before and I haven't a clue what I'm doing."

"I ain't gonna laugh, I promise," Daryl swore. Laughing was going to be the last thing on his mind with her naked body only inches away from his.

Carol climbed out of bed and moved a chair to the middle of the room. "Assume the position," she said, waving her hand. Daryl got out of bed and moved to the chair. When he sat down his back was to her. It was disappointing to not be able to see that round ass and those bouncy little tits. Patience.

He felt her hands on his chest, warm and smooth, rubbing up and down. "Are you ready for this?" she breathed in his ear. They had barely got started and already it was better than his fantasy. Her smooth, sensual voice whispering in his ear was unbelievably arousing. The dirty things he'd imagined her saying had been good, but in reality she could have talked about a colonoscopy and he would have been turned on.

With one hand still on his chest she walked around in front of him and stood, straddling his legs with hers. Her boobs were right at eye level and he wanted to suck her nipples. Daryl made a move and she put a hand on his forehead. "Oh no, I'm the only one who's allowed to touch," she warned him. Fuck, why had he told her that part?

Carol slipped into his lap and rose up on her knees. Her pussy was so close to his cock - so close it grazed him when she moved, teasing the sensitive skin on the tip of his dick and sending tingles through his entire body. She grasped the back of the chair and pushed her tits into his face. Without thinking his hands went immediately to her ass. Daryl squeezed and pulled her down on his dick with a groan. "Hey," she snapped, swatting his hands away. Daryl groaned again, but this time it was in frustration. Carol bent lower and rubbed her tits all over his chest. He could see her nipples were erect, big and hard, just like his dick was at that point.

If he'd only known how torturous this fantasy would be in reality he would have changed things accordingly. She teased him a little longer, rubbing her breasts on him, touching his neck and shoulders with her soft hands, even leaning in and sucking on his neck, pressing her hot tongue against his throbbing pulse point. He wanted to fuck her already. He wanted to stand up, take her to bed and own that pussy, pounding her hard and fast until they both came. But no - he'd given her control and he would have to wait. Good things come to those who wait, Daryl reminded himself.

Carol grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It wasn't sensual or passionate it was completely sexy and erotic. It was meant to torture him and turn him on even more - and it was working in both respects. The only good thing was - he could tell she was getting extremely turned on too.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, after breaking the kiss and nipping on his bottom lip.

Daryl gave a straightforward answer. "I wanna touch you - and fuck you."

"You can touch me now," she said. Instantly his hands went right back to that ass. "But I'm gonna fuck you." There was something so damn sexy hearing her say fuck. It made his dick ache so he pulled her down on him again and lifted his ass slightly off the chair to rub his erection between her legs. "Oh god," she gasped. Daryl rubbed a little harder and watched her face as she enjoyed it.

Carol pressed her body against his and moved lower. He grabbed his dick and lined it up so she could slide down onto him. As soon as the tip made contact with her warm, wet flesh Daryl shuddered. Carol sunk down his shaft, slowly, taking him inch by inch. She looked at him the whole time and he enjoyed the pleasure he saw in her eyes.

Once they were fully united Carol reached for the back of the chair with one hand and leaned back, placing the other hand on his knee. She started to move, so slowly, just barely lifting her hips at first. She leaned back a little more, changing the angle as she gyrated her hips. She was giving him one hell of a lap dance - that was for sure. Carol had her eyes closed and she was doing almost a seductive dance on his cock, moving in ways that were different, but very enticing and sexy.

Daryl realized that the whole encounter was going to be slow, torturous and absolutely delightful in every way. She was so wet and slippery - lube was not an issue at all. He wondered if she would always be this turned on, or if it was just the novelty of things. The most exciting thing about that thought was - finding out. It meant they would be together a long time and have the chance for things to get predictable which in itself was exciting. A lifetime with her was better than any fantasy he could ever dream up.

He watched her breasts jiggle as she moved, perfect lumps of flesh that were right there, taunting him. Daryl stuck out his tongue and licked a nipple. Just a little flick, but it got her attention and she moaned. The sound did him in and Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her from below, taking over. He was so close to blowing his load and he couldn't help himself from taking control. She was making noises with every thrust, allowing him to take the lead because she was enjoying it so much. The noises got louder, and louder the longer her fucked her. He wanted to make her cum, he really did, but he wasn't going to last much longer. "So close," she whispered. Daryl sucked hard on her nipple and she gasped. He felt his nuts tighten and draw up just before he ejaculated. Daryl focussed and kept fucking her as he emptied inside her. Carol's grip on his leg tightened, her nails were digging into his flesh. He kept pushing - and pushing - until finally she cried out and her body relaxed against him, every part of her except her pussy, which was clenching his dick in throbbing contractions. It felt so wet - from her and from him - a hot, sticky mess of desire.

He held her against him, rubbing her back gently. When her body calmed he got to his feet, with Carol in his arms and his dick, growing limp, still inside her. Daryl carried her to bed and lay her down softly on her back. He slipped out and lay beside her. She immediately rolled and put her head on his chest. He had barely done anything, other than the last little fury at the end, but he was feeling exhausted.

Daryl was quite comfortable just lying there silently with Carol wrapped up in his arms, when an unwelcome interruption occurred. "Hey, when you two are finished, come down. We're having a group meeting," a loud voice bellowed.

"I think I hate him," Daryl muttered. Abraham had a big mouth, too big sometimes.

"I don't know - if not for him we might not be right here - right now," Carol replied, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Besides," she snorted. "He has really great hair." She slipped out of bed to get dressed and started tossing clothing at him. "Let's get this over with - " she bit her lip and looked at him with wild eyes. "Because when we get back here - it's my turn."


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was already grumbling before they left the room. "This is gonna fucking suck."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Carol replied. But she was pretty sure he was right. The room went silent when they entered and she felt her face turn red. Not much bothered her anymore, but there was something rather mortifying about walking into a room of close friends who all know you'd just been fucking upstairs.

She hadn't even noticed Daryl had his crossbow until he waved it. "First one that says a damn thing is getting a bolt in the ass." He glared at every person in the room and then went to his usual spot to brood. Carol fought off a smile as she took a seat beside Michonne. She felt the other woman squeeze her hand and give her a little nudge. Carol squeezed back and gave Michonne a quick smile. That was all she was going to get away with right then, but Carol knew she would eventually have a conversation with not only Michonne, but the other ladies as well. It was actually something she was looking forward to since they had become like sisters.

The meeting didn't take long. Deanna had done some reorganizing of the living arrangements of the original Alexandrians and there would be a house open in a few days. They needed to decide who would stay in the current house and who would move to the new place. Within a few minutes they had it sorted out and people slowly started to head to their rooms.

Just before her and Daryl entered Carol's bedroom Abe stepped out into the hall. "Hey Dixon, keep it down, 'kay. Some of us gotta be up early." He ducked quickly back into the room. Carol gasped, and watched wide eyed as Daryl lifted the crossbow and shot. The bolt slammed into the doorframe with a thunk.

"Daryl," she hissed. "What are you doing?" She calmed a bit when she heard Abe's booming laughter behind the door.

"Relax. I'll fix it tomorrow." He walked over and tugged and twisted until the bolt came out.

Carol crossed her arms. "I was more worried about you killing Abraham."

"If I wanted to hit him I would have." Daryl said loudly. "He knows that."

Carol rolled her eyes and headed into the bedroom. "Testosterone," she muttered. By the time she turned around Daryl had shut the door and was already removing his clothing. "You still think you're getting lucky after that temper tantrum?"

Daryl pulled off his shirt and kicked his pants aside. He walked over to her in his underwear. "Haven't you ever had a fantasy about having a fight that turns into dirty hot sex?"

Carol considered it for a moment. "Say you're sorry."

"What? Why?" Daryl asked.

"Just do it," she insisted.

He gave her his most innocent look. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

A really good fantasy she'd had was coming to mind. Make up sex with him caving to her every whim and Carol calling all the shots. "Good, now you're going to show me just how sorry you are by doing everything I tell you to do." Daryl nodded eagerly. "Go climb in bed and get some sleep." He looked like someone had just popped his shiny red balloon and Carol started laughing. "I'm kidding." He scowled at her. "I think I need out of these clothes again."

She stood still while he circled her body and slowly started to remove her clothes. With each article of clothing that he dropped to the floor she could feel her body becoming more aroused. By the time he undid her bra and dropped it to the floor her nipples were stiff. Daryl moved to the front and went to reach for her panties to finish his first task. "Nope," she stopped him. "Yours first." Daryl shrugged and shoved his underwear to the floor and then kicked them away. His dick was enlarged, starting to get stiff and Carol let her eyes linger on it for a few minutes. Then she nodded, indicating he could remove her panties.

"Now - touch me," Carol said seductively, as she reached for her own breasts and squeezed them gently. "Touch me all over." He did exactly as he was told, rubbing his strong hands over almost every part of her. She loved the way he gripped her ass and the light massage he gave when he touched her shoulders. The only area he hadn't touched was between her legs and she was wet with yearning. "Make me cum," Carol breathed. "With only your touch."

Still behind her Daryl slipped a hand slowly down the front of her body, while at the same time pressing his now full erection against her ass and rubbing lightly. Carol realized she could see their reflection in the dresser mirror and she watched his face while he worked. Daryl hooked an arm under one of her legs and lifted it, spreading her open to give his other hand better access.

Carol sucked in a breath when his fingers made contact with her wet pussy. At the same time Daryl moaned and sunk his fingers in deep, curving them upwards naturally. With only one foot on the ground she was relying on him to hold her her up, especially when her knees went weak the more aroused she became. He played with her pussy, exploring both the inside and the delicate folds around her opening. It felt so good as he spread her natural, sticky moisture all around, making her even more wet in the process.

Carol leaned back against his chest, giving him even better access. Daryl worked in and out of her, finger fucking her pussy until she was panting in his arms. When he had her so turned on she was squirming against him he withdrew his fingers and moved them to her clit, drawing lubrication from inside her and rubbing slow, slippery circles. "Ohhhh," she moaned. The desire to have an orgasm was the only thing she could think of. He started to move faster, rubbing her nub with a little more speed and pressure. "Yes," Carol gasped. He moved even faster and she knew she was close. When the orgasm hit her she grabbed his hand to stop him from touching her, linking their fingers - squeezing as she enjoyed the most exquisite form of pleasure.

He held her until she gathered herself and opened her eyes, then gently let her other foot drop to the ground. His face was so handsome, with that slight shyness, perhaps even a bit of insecurity but mixed with a erotic, lustful edge.

"Fuck me Daryl," she said turning briefly to face him. It was somewhere between begging and a demand. "Right here, in front of this mirror." Carol turned and stepped forward. She leaned her elbows on the dresser and met his eyes once again in the reflection as he put his hands on her hips and squeezed. He started to line up and Carol surprised herself, veering from the way it had gone in her fantasy. "In the ass." He froze and looked shocked. "You heard me. Now do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Carol gave him a warning look and spoke dominantly. "Don't question me. Do as you're told." She was so turned on with just the thought of doing such a dirty, somewhat taboo sexual act. There was a frantic, crazed burning feeling taking over her core. She could feel the tip of his dick in the crack of her ass and then a bit of pressure. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. The feeling as he entered her was so foreign, but it was so vigorously stimulating she wanted to scream. The only thing that kept her quiet was the realization that the house was full of people.

Daryl's concern was so endearing. "Are you okay?" he asked as he very slowly eased into her. After a certain point it got easier. It didn't really hurt in a painful sense - it was an extremely pleasurable stretching feeling.

She met his eye in the mirror and nodded. She couldn't find her voice to speak, but her eyes told him how much she was enjoying it. Once he was fully in Daryl paused to sensually kiss her neck. Carol wasn't sure if it was her benefit or his own, but she didn't push him. Her dominance was over - this was his show now and he knew it.

He started to fuck her slowly and so delicately. Carol honestly hadn't imagined that 'tender' could be an adjective to describe anal sex, but what he was doing was just that - tender. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever done it before. The way he was so careful and meticulous, and full of concern for her made her think he had. But there was this look on his face, a level of bliss, wonderment even, that gave her the sense it might be new for him too. Either way, it was very clear they were both enjoying it equally. Watching each other in the mirror took the arousal to another level.

Carol felt a familiar build swirling inside her. She was shocked by the intensity of it and the realization that she was going to have an orgasm. She actually hadn't realized she could cum from anal. Her eyes were wild and Daryl started to look nervous. "Don't stop," she moaned, letting him know she was just fine. He moved a little faster and Carol gasped, fighting to control the other feral sounds of desire that were trying to escape her throat.

"You feel so good," Daryl groaned, his voice dripping with carnal hunger.

"I'm - gonna - cum -" Carol got out in stilted words, between rapid, panting breaths. The last thing she saw was his face - his perfect handsome face, one eye covered with long wisps of dark hair, the other dark blue, pooled with lust. Carol had no idea whether she closed her eyes or if it all just went black as her body exploded with intense, furious bliss. The orgasm was far stronger than the one she'd had only a few minutes earlier. It was more intense than any she could remember coming before - ever. Perhaps it was because there had been no man before Daryl she had loved so deeply and passionately.

It had taken her far too long to realize that he was the one. Their sex life was going to be incredible - the night they'd had so far provided evidence of that. But beyond that - they were connected so deeply. Their love was rooted in friendship that stemmed from a mutual respect and understanding. Maybe the lust had always been there and it just took them this long to give in, but Carol knew that she'd loved him far longer than she'd realized.

They were lying in bed together afterwards and Carol watched him fade off to sleep in a matter of seconds. Aw, my baby is wore out, she thought with a smile. She kissed his forehead like she'd done so many times before. This time it was a possessive kiss. He was hers and she was his - forever.

Carol finally laid down and closed her eyes. Before she went to sleep she made a plan for the next day. Daryl might have been pissed off at Abraham but Carol knew he was a big part of getting two stubborn fools to see the light. Whiskey and M&Ms might not go great together, but Carol had no doubt Abe would be extremely thankful for both when she snuck them from the pantry. And maybe a Hershey bar for Eugene, she added, knowing his big mouth was also a key factor. Carol fell asleep very thankful. Thankful for the man sleeping beside her and for a wonderful group of people she called - family.

THE END


End file.
